


Only at Night

by In_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/pseuds/In_Dreams
Summary: Teddy Lupin doesn't attend events because he likes to wear a suit. Teddy/Hermione. Written for Love Fest 2020.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 178
Collections: Love Fest 2020, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Only at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> Author's Note: This piece was written for the Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020, as a gift for LadyKenz347.  
> #LF2020 #TeamAphrodite  
> This piece has not been beta'd and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Teddy Lupin had never favoured suits. He found them to be overly formal, constricting, and unimaginative. In his twenty-one years of life, he could count the number of times he had worn a suit on one hand. Tonight—for the wedding of one Victoire Weasley—he had made an exception. He'd even worn his hair to match the particular shade of aubergine that had been selected for his tie, and the dresses of the flighty young bridesmaids.

Despite that they'd given it up to one another back at Hogwarts, he was happy for her. She was too young to get married, he thought, but veela magic didn't give any consideration to details so plebeian as _age_ , and when Victoire had come into her inheritance, everyone knew it would be only a matter of time.

Observing from a distance as the crowd at the Burrow grew steadily more rowdy, Teddy retreated from the chaos of the party, a tumbler of single malt in hand. It wasn't that he didn't feel like a part of the family—Harry Potter was his godfather, after all—he had simply never quite fit in.

His tastes were more _sophisticated_ than Sunday afternoon Quidditch and throwing back pints of ale well into the night. Certainly more sophisticated than the simpering maid of honour who had been hounding him for a dance all night.

Idly glancing at a large table fully encompassed with food, Teddy selected a miniature cupcake, complete with mauve icing and sprinkles, before consuming it all in one large bite.

"Teddy."

A demure voice drew him from his thoughts, hastily swiping at the buttercream that clung to his upper lip, while inwardly he cursed himself for selecting such a juvenile morsel.

Clearing his throat, he ducked his chin into a nod. "Hermione." As he trailed his gaze the full length of her, he flashed her a smirk. "You're looking lovely this evening."

The way the fabric clung to the tight curves of her arse and hips was enough to make him instantly hard; her eyes flickered to his for a brief moment before she turned back to scan the crowds. "Thanks, Teddy. And you."

The tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and Teddy barely stifled a groan. "You aren't here with anyone, then?"

"You know me," she said, her voice a little breathy. "I prefer to attend these things solo."

His lips twitched at the thought. It made things easier when she inevitably ended the night riding his cock. Outwardly, he offered a somber nod. "As do I."

Hermione's dark eyes met his in earnest as she turned back towards him, keeping a careful distance between them with so many people around, but her voice was too quiet to carry. "Are you okay? Truly? I know you and Victoire were—"

"Together a _long_ time ago," he breathed, unable to look away from the concern in her stare. Merlin, he wanted to grab a handful of her arse and bury his face in her tits and fuck her until she screamed his name.

Taking a sip from her wine, Hermione nodded. "It was a wonderful ceremony."

"Lovely," he agreed.

Chocolate eyes slid to meet his once again. "I think I'll call it a night shortly," she announced, smiling around as she lifted her hand in a wave at some distant relative of other; Teddy hadn't been arsed to learn all of their names. Not when his attention had been half fixed on Hermione all night; the other half had been put into making it seem as if he wasn't watching her.

He muttered, "I hope you didn't plan on keeping that dress in one piece."

"What?" Her sharp gaze swung back to him.

Teddy's lips curved with a smirk. "What?"

With another demure smile, Hermione said, "I hope you have a nice night, Teddy," before she turned and walked away.

He huffed under his breath, "You know I fucking will," and took a deep swig of his drink.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic had been good to Hermione Granger. Fresh out of Hogwarts, she had taken an entry-level position and worked her way through the departments. Rumour had it, she was primed for the Minister's seat.

As a result, she had been fully engaged to her profession since Teddy was a child, and had never sought to marry or reproduce.

It was the only relevant detail as he slammed her back against the wall of her posh flat, half an hour after she'd departed Victoire's wedding. Teddy had sported a massive hard-on since he watched her tight arse walk away, and it was all he could do to stick around long enough to impart his well-wishes before Apparating directly to Hermione's.

The whole situation was so convoluted now that he didn't even know the details of how they had wound up together that first night. All he remembered was that they were at a Ministry function and _several_ bottles of wine had been involved.

When he had stirred the following morning, naked, with a raging headache, he had been startled to find the wide eyes of Hermione Granger staring at him.

And while she had initially attempted to put off the whole thing, Teddy had been unphased. He had found her to be fit well before he had any right to do so.

They were both legal, consenting adults, and the rest didn't matter. So when it happened again, a month later, her insistence they not see one another again fell a little flat. In the months that followed, her objections had all but dwindled to the simple matter that they not tell anyone.

He had been in agreement, given he didn't relish the thought of telling his godfather he'd been banging the man's childhood best friend.

Presently, almost a year later, Teddy basked in the way she melted, pliant and willing beneath his hands, the way she plunged her tongue into his mouth and yanked at his purple hair as he hoisted her up around his waist.

He tugged roughly at the zip on her dress, pushing the straps from her shoulders as he stumbled over the corner of her area rug, making for the most direct route from the sitting room to her bedroom.

Hissing, Hermione snagged his earlobe between her teeth and a jolt of desire shot straight to his groin as he palmed one of her breasts and nearly dropped her in the corridor as he adjusted her position with his other arm.

"You're drunk," she whispered in his ear with a bit of a giggle.

"No," Teddy huffed, pausing to meet her gaze. His nose wrinkled. "Maybe so."

Loosening herself from his hold, she dropped to the floor just outside of her bedroom, lips curling with a scintillating smile as she stared at him, releasing the knot of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're sure," she whispered, running her hands down the bare skin of his chest and stomach as he shrugged off the shirt, "you're okay after tonight?"

"Fine," he breathed, eyes fluttering as she loosened his belt. "Like I told you, Victoire and I—"

"Broke up." Her lips brushed gently against his with the words before she drew back, gazing up at him. "You can talk to me if you like."

Merlin, his tongue was always too loose with her when it was just the pair of them alone. It was always on the nights that she wanted to talk that he found his mind running away with him. Thoughts of what _could_ be, if they were some measure more legitimate.

If Teddy ever allowed his feelings to become involved—because he firmly told himself, every time, that they weren't. He never let himself dance around that _other_ word, though it often implanted doubt in his mind.

Because he knew he would fall for her if he allowed himself to.

Teddy stared down at her for a long moment, feeling the words on the tip of his tongue. It wasn't _Victoire_ he'd spent the night thinking about.

Instead he reached for her dress, dragging it the rest of the way over her hips, drinking in the sight of her in just her knickers and bra. Quietly, he said, "You're fucking gorgeous."

For a moment, her smile faltered, her eyes flashing with something he couldn't name in their depths. Searching her stare, he froze, breath caught and heart racing, but her lips curled with that smile that set him off every damn time. Her arms wrapped up around his neck, mouth finding his once more as she dragged him through the doorway and into her bed.

When she kicked a leg over to straddle him, slipping the closure of his trousers, he toed them the rest of the way off with a deft flick to the clasp of her bra, releasing her glorious tits to his view.

Hermione ducked down, kissing him deeply, and he could feel the smirk on her lips as he slipped a finger beneath the waistband of her knickers, tearing them free. "Must you always destroy my knickers?" she breathed, fingertips grazing his cheekbones as she ground down against his hard-on.

"Always," he bit out through a heavy exhale, maneuvering his pants free and tossing them to the floor.

Without hesitation, she positioned herself atop his cock before sliding down, her tight warmth enveloping him in that delirious way that always set him off.

"Teddy," she breathed like an exultation, her voice low with a bit of a whimper as she shifted before pushing herself up from his chest and dropping back down. His eyes rolled in the back of his skull.

Taking her breasts in his hands, he drove up into her, a smirk pulling at his lips as she released a cry. Then, because he knew she preferred it faster and harder, she set a rapid pace that had him stumbling over her name with a groan.

In a swift movement Teddy rolled her beneath him, slamming into her with each roll of his hips as her back arched into the bed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and legs coiled around his waist.

In the throes of passion, Hermione was always beautiful. The way she would let herself go, free to her desires, and how she would release the stiff facade she wore around everyone else.

It was a side of Hermione Granger no one else saw. The side of her that was all his.

Kissing her, he drove into her harder still, drawing a moan from her lips as he brushed his thumb over her clit. She came with a cry of his name, her walls tightening around him, and moments later Teddy followed her over the edge, feeling his orgasm sweep through him with the darkening of his vision.

Panting, he suspended himself above her even as he softened inside of her before withdrawing. With a lazy smile, she rolled to face him, pressing her lips to his one last time as he pulled her close, dragging the sheets up.

She never asked him to leave, which was just fine with Teddy because he never wanted to go.

But in the morning, she would be back to business once more.

And as Teddy drifted to a sated, fuzzy sleep, he couldn't help the thought that just maybe, one day things might be different.


End file.
